Requested one-shots
by chibi fan girl 3
Summary: Pasen y sugieran las parejas que quieran tantas veces como se les antoje, con el tema que deseen.
1. Intro

Decidí empezar este fic porque últimamente no me siento inspirada y no he podido pensar en una historia que me satisfaga, así que pensé que tal vez ustedes podían ayudarme.

Dejen un review comentando la pareja de la que les gustaría que hiciera un one-shot y un tema para mas o menos darme una idea de que es lo que les gustaría leer.

Si no les convence lo que escribí siéntanse libres de decírmelo y como lo podría cambiar para complacerlos, pueden decirme con confianza, después de todo también quiero utilizar esta oportunidad para mejorar.

Usualmente me gusta incluir un poco de comedia en mis historias, pero lo único que no voy a escribir son historias subidas de tono (lemmon), puede que sea una que otra metido de mano en la camisa pero de ahí no pasa, aparte de eso escribiré de cualquier pareja que quieran y de cualquier tema.


	2. Mamá cuervo (DaiSuga)

**Este one-shot es para Andy, espero que lo disfrutes, y si algo no te convence avísame con toda confianza y lo cambiaré para que sea de tu gusto ;)**

 **Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Sugawara recuerda perfectamente los eventos sucedidos el año pasado.

Él y Daichi acompañados de Tanaka asistieron a un torneo de secundaria buscando futuros posibles jugadores para el Karasuno, era algo así como una obligación ya que Suga era el próximo vice-capitán y su novio era el futuro capitán.

Su relación con Daichi era relativamente nueva, empezaron a salir oficialmente como una pareja hace dos meses y todos lo sabían sin tener que preguntar, después de todo era más que obvio que ésos dos se amaban con locura, había una pasión indescriptible en sus miradas, como si con solo verse entendieran lo que el otro estaba pensando y las palabras no fueran necesarias.

Se complementaban de maravilla.

Ambos fueron votados capitán y vice-capitán debido a la naturaleza protectora de los dos, siempre preocupándose por el equipo y cada uno de sus kohais, ambos eran estrictos cuando era necesario pero eso se le daba un poco mejor a Daichi,aunque Sugawara podía ser bastante aterrador cuando se enojaba, a pesar de que eran jodidamente protectores Daichi era conocido por ser el que a menudo controlaba a sus kohais y poseía menos paciencia que Suga, este era mas amable pero aun así tenía autoridad con los demás y respetaban a ambos por igual.

Fue por su naturaleza amable que Suga no soportó ver al pequeño Hinata de secundaria llorar como lo estaba haciendo por haber perdido su primer y último partido oficial, sentía que se le estrujaba el corazón pero no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento.

\- Suga, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Daichi un poco preocupado, su novio y él se quedaron a solas después de que Tanaka se despidió de ellos y desde entonces el peliplateado no ha levantado la vista del suelo, algo que no era típico en él.

\- Es solo que, enserio me siento muy mal por ese pequeño-

\- ¿Qué pequeño?-

-El capitán del equipo que jugó contra el Kitagawa daiichi, se veía destrozado-

-Ahh, ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, no paraba de llorar- volteó para ver que sus palabras probablemente no hayan sido las correctas en ese momento ya que no obtuvo reacción alguno por parte de su compañero- pero aunque te sientas triste por él no había nada que pudieras hacer, además seguro que esa derrota lo hará fuerte, no parecía del tipo que se rinde fácilmente- terminó por dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa para intentar calmarlo un poco.

-Bueno, tienes razón- Sugawara suspiró mientras le devolvía la sonrisa al ahora capitán del Karasuno al mismo tiempo que se ponía de puntitas besándolo con cariño, haciéndo sonrojar al otro levemente.

Con las mejillas aún un poco rojas su mano buscó la mano de su ahora novio y la apretó ligeramente mientras besaba la frente de Koushi.

\- Te amo Koushi-

* * *

Suga aún recordaba ese momento tan tierno, era el tipo de recuerdo que uno atesora con mucho cariño.

Y lo mejor de todo era que Daichi tenía razón.

Enserio se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando vió al pequeño Hinata en el gimnasio esperando con entusiasmo formar parte de su equipo.

Algo en él se disparó en ese instante, algo a lo que los demás llaman instinto maternal.

Sabía que Hinata era fuerte y aún le faltaba mucho más potencial por descubrir pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse por su pequeño ''bebé'' después de lo sucedido el año pasado.

Esta preocupación no hizo más que aumentar después de su derrota contra el Aoba Johsai, no va a negarlo a el también le había dolido pero una vez que se hubo calmado recordó a sus bebés de primero, en especial al pequeño cuervo de cabello naranja alborotado, las derrotas parecían afectarlo demasiado.

Él y Daichi eran conocidos como la mamá y el papá cuervo de Karasuno respectivamente, no le molestaba en lo absoluto y mamá cuervo era protectora con todos por igual, pero era sobreprotector con Hinata en especial, tanto que en algún punto después de aquella derrota se había vuelto ridículo.

Lo seguía a todas partes y no dejaba de mirarlo en ningún momento, atento a todos los movimientos del pelinaranja a todas horas y en todo lugar.

Incluso cuando entrenaban el vice-capitán estaba muy distraído ofreciéndole agua a su pequeño bebé cada cinco minutos con la excusa de que ''era importante estar bien hidratado'', el pobre Hinata no podía tener ni un momento de privacidad, era realmente abrumador.

Usualmente a Daichi le parecía adorable que Suga tuviera ese instinto materno pero al ver tal sobreprotección incluso el que conocía muy bien a su novio empezó a preocuparse seriamente, la gota que derramó el vaso sucedió una noche durante una sesión de besos en la casa de Koushi mientras sus padres no estaban.

Todo iba bien, todo iba más que bien, era perfecto, no...más que perfecto.

No estaban haciendo gran cosa solo se daban beso tras beso en la cama de mamá cuervo, pero eso era más que suficiente para ponerlos nerviosos a ambos por igual.

Cuando el aire se volvió vital para ambos jóvenes apasionados, entre suspiros y pequeños besos Suga habló:

\- Nee Daichi -

\- ¿Que pasa Suga?- tomaron un pequeño descanso para mirarse a los ojos mientras hablaban, pero de entre todas las cosas que pudiera haber estado pensando su novio en ese momento Daichi no se había esperado la siguiente para nada.

\- ¿Crees que Hinata este durmiendo bien?-

No puede ser, fue lo único que pensó, ahí estaba él dandole amor, teniendo un tiempo a solas con el otro y privacidad, ¿y para que eh?, para que su novio estuviera pensando en el polluelo sobre protegido, por Dios esto lo estaba matando.

Daichi tenía cara de que le robaron el alma después de esa pregunta.

Volteó a ver al siempre sonriente Suga y notó que esté ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

Suga tenía los ojos cerrados y una pose pensativa, pensando en Hinata seguramente, mami estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta del momento en el que su novio se fue de la casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente el capitán llegó de muy mal humor a la práctica y se puso peor aún cuando divisó del otro lado a su novio muy pendiente del bebé Hinata.

Toda la práctica fue lo mismo, el siendo ignorado por Suga y sin poder reclamarle, pues el otro ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver, hasta que algo inesperado sucedió.

\- Etto Sugawara-san, es suficiente-

En ese mismo instante todo mundo dejó de hablar y voltearon a ver en dirección de Hinata y Suga-san.

\- ¿Hinata?- interrogó un confundido Suga, su pequeño nunca le había hablado de esa manera.

\- Este...ummm... pues no me malinterpreto pero...etto...enserio aprecio el que se preocupe por mi pero no soy un bebé, puedo cuidarme solo-

\- Ah- Mama se quedó atónito, ya no lo necesitaba, no mas.

Con esas últimas palabras Hinata le dió la espalda mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Kageyama para seguir practicando sus remates.

El resto de la práctica transcurrió de manera normal a excepción de que Suga ya no iba tras su polluelo.

Cuando por fin terminaron su sesión de entrenamiento y ya cada uno tomó diferentes caminos Daichi al fin pudo pasar un tiempo a solas con su adorado novio.

Iban tomados de la mano como era costumbre pero no mantenían conversación alguna y eso no era costumbre.

Aunque fue Suga el primero en hablar.

\- Hinata ya no me necesita huh, así que esto es lo que se siente cuando tus hijos te abandonan-

Daichi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, enserio que le parecía adorable.

-Sawamura Daichi de quien rayos te ríes-

-Del chico lindo de al lado-

-Ahhhh, ¿acaso me estas engañando?- respondió Sugawara con un tono juguetón.

\- Bueno aunque quisiera encontrar a alguien más no creo que le hagan justicia a tu sonrisa-

Suga se sonrojó, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a su novio siendo tan cursi no podía evitar sonreír siempre que decía esas cosas.

-Pero no te pongas triste Suga, de seguro solo está en su etapa rebelde, ya podrás mimarlo luego-

-No lo creo, además- volteó a ver a su novio mientras le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que el otro tanto amaba- Hinata ya tiene a Kageyama para que lo cuide-.

\- ¿Ehhhh?-

-Oh vamos Diachi, todos saben que esos dos se gustan-

-Ah maldición Suga, por que siempre tienes que tener la razón- Daichi volteó a ver como su novio simplemente se reía de su comentario y aprovechó como el otro estaba desprevenido para robarle un pequeño y rápido beso - vamos- le dijo en el momento en que se separaron,Suga solo asintió mientras que otra sonrisa juguetona se posaba en sus labios cuando entrelazó su mano con la del pelinegro, definitivamente este se convertiría en otro de esos momentos muy apreciados para él.

* * *

 **El próximo será un SemiShira para Vergayo.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. El asesino carmín (SemiShira)

**Este one-shot es para Vergayo, es un SemiShira.**

 **Enserio espero que lo disfrutes y perdón si me tardé pero es que nunca antes había escrito un fanfic de esta pareja, además de que se acabo de regresar a la escuela entonces tengo menos tiempo que antes, el tema se prestó para un fanfic un poco oscuro en mi opinión, pero ya sabes si hay algo que te gustaría que yo cambie avísame :)**

 **Espero que el resto también lo disfrute.**

* * *

En toda la historia de Miyagi jamás hubo un caso tan confuso como el del asesino carmín, un asesino en serio demasiado complicado, este era un caso grande, un caso único en su especie ya que esta región solía ser pacífica a excepción de unas cuantas bandas de delincuentes menores. El caso era tan complejo que la policía local era incapaz de resolverlo por ellos mismos, así que se vieron obligados a pedir ayuda del único detective competente de Miyagi.

Eita Semi.

Un hombre joven, de 26 años de edad con el pelo rubio cenizo grueso y alborotado, las puntas de color negro y cejas igualmente gruesas contrastando con sus hermosos ojos cafés, era un joven muy bien parecido y recibía varias miradas no tan discretas de parte de las mujeres.

El trato era que él recibiría toda la información del caso por parte de la policía, cada quien investigaría las cosas por su cuenta y a su manera sin interferir con el otro, siempre y cuando Semi le informara a la policía toda la información nueva que descubriera en el camino. Cuando los términos del trabajo fueron impuestos y Semi hubo aceptado y firmado el contrato le hicieron entrega de una copia con todos los datos incluyendo los expedientes completos de las víctimas junto con los varios análisis y posibles pistas.

Al llegar a su casa Semi abrió el folder dado y se puso a leer y analizar cada uno de los expedientes de las víctimas.

La víctima número uno era una mujer de 20 años de edad, de nombre Salma Johanson, que al parecer era extranjera, residente desde hace dos años, cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, complexión delgada, de unos 168 cm (alta comparada a la japonesa promedio), una mujer muy hermosa, trabajaba como cantante en un bar, soltera, sin ningún familiar en japón ya que ella era procedente de Inglaterra, su autopsia revelaba que había sido asfixiada a muerte con un cinturón en su camerino y con una marca de beso entre los omóplatos, hecha con labial rojo.

La segunda víctima era un hombre de 24 años de edad llamado Tsutomu Goshiki, 1.81 de estatura, complexión promedio para un hombre de su edad, cabello negro y ojos café oscuro, fue encontrado muerto en la sala de descanso en el restaurante donde trabajaba, el dueño dijo que Goshiki se había quedado al último y había prometido cerrar con llave el establecimiento, su familia estaba de vacaciones y mientras tanto Goshiki vivía en el apartamento de su amigo Kenjiro Shirabu cuando ocurrió el asesinato hace 4 meses, murió apuñalado en el corazón y con la marca de beso en la comisura de los labios.

Una semana después fue encontrada la tercer víctima, un estudiante de universidad en el área de economía de 21 años llamado Sakagami Kyota, 1.65 de estatura, de complexión delgada, con cabello café claro y ojos de miel, fue encontrado muerto en su casa asfixiado con la almohada y con la marca de beso en su frente. Su familia no se encontraba en la casa en ese momento, un vecino dice que vio a Kyota entrar junto con alguien más pero que no pudo distinguir nada aparte de que la otra persona era mas alta que la víctima.

Dos semanas después fue encontrada la cuarta víctima, una mujer divorciada y sin hijos de 38 años llamada Tsubaki Risa, trabajaba de sastre y tenía su taller privado en su casa, era una cristiana muy devota y de mente cerrada sin familiares cercanos, de pelo negro y largo, ojos negros y una estatura de 1.60. Su cuerpo fue encontrado en el taller con la lengua cortada y las tijeras clavadas en el cráneo, la marca de beso estaba en su muñeca derecha, los vecinos no vieron a nadie sospechoso entrar, fue posiblemente asesinada por un cliente ya que en la escena del crimen se encontró un formato de pago a medio llenar.

La quinta víctima era un hombre de 23 años de edad de nombre Hasegawa Gyo y su cuerpo fue encontrado un mes después en un callejón cerca del bar donde trabajaba la primer víctima, fue encontrado con un corte en la garganta y la marca de beso, a diferencia de las otras escenas del crimen, no se encontraba en el cuerpo, si no en el arma, al cual era un cuchillo de cocina. Gyo era un hombre alto, midiendo 1.87 y musculoso, llevaba el pelo rapado y tenía ojos café. Su familia nos reportó que sospechaban que Gyo conseguía dinero asaltando pero nunca le preguntaron directamente ya que le tenían miedo.

El nombre de la sexta víctima era Ayamoto Liz, una pintora de 19 años de edad que fue hallada muerta 3 días después del anterior asesinato en su apartamento, ahogada en la tina y con la marca de beso en el dorso de su mano izquierda. De pelo negro y corto, baja de estatura, midiendo solo 1.56 y con ojos familia no sabe nada de ex-novios celosos o personas que quisieran obtener venganza, Liz había empezado a vivir sola por su cuenta ese mismo año.

La séptima y la octava víctima fueron asesinadas al mismo el mismo día, a dos semanas después de la muerte de Liz.

El que se piensa fue asesinado primero era Moriyama Ken, 22 años de edad, alto, 1.82 de altura, cabello teñido de rubio y ojos miel, de complexión promedio, trabajaba como cajero en una librería y era muy popular con las clientas del lugar. Fue encontrado atrás de la librería y la causa de muerte fue una apuñalada en el estómago, la marca de beso estaba en su cuello. Su familia sospecha que tal vez pudo haber sido una admiradora loca pero aparte de eso no saben porque razón alguien habría querido asesinar a su hijo.

La octava víctima era un estudiante de preparatoria de tan solo 16 años de edad, Kotani Kazu fue hallado muerto en el mismo lugar que Ken, de estatura media midiendo unos 1.70 cm, complexión delgada, cabello café y ojos café oscuro. Fue asesinado a golpes, su cabeza había sido golpeada repetidas veces contra la pared, tenía un beso marcado en la mejilla derecha. Su familia reportó que llegaba tarde a casa por las actividades de su club y era un adolescente normal.

Semi dejó de leer, enserio que ese era todo un caso, no encontraba conexión alguna entre las víctimas, o un patrón tan siquiera, además, los datos que le daba la policía no eran de mucha ayuda, aparte de las entrevistas a los familiares o amigos cercanos la única información que la policía había obtenido era que todos los asesinatos habían ocurrido durante la noche y que el sospechoso era una mujer.

Aunque había algo que no convencía a Semi del todo, las mujeres japonesas eran bajas de estatura en promedio, a menos que haya sido una mujer alta, mayor a 1.68 para ser exactos, empezaba a dudar del sexo del asesino.

Visitó el bar donde trabajaba la primer víctima sin obtener más información de la que ya venía en el reporte.

Sin mucho éxito en su primer parada decidió visitar ahora al compañero de apartamento de Goshiki, un tal Kenjiro Shirabu, en el reporte venía su dirección pero no contaba con ninguna foto, aunque como ahora vivía solo no sería difícil de identificar.

Los apartamentos donde vivía Kenjiro no era ni muy baratos ni muy caros, estaban dentro de un buen presupuesto para un japonés promedio, Semi tocó la puerta tres veces y esperó un rato a que le abrieran.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse inmediatamente atraído a la persona del otro lado de la puerta, desde hace ya bastante tiempo Semi tenía sospechas de que no necesariamente le gustaran las mujeres, pero tampoco había sentido nada en especial por un hombre, intentó desarrollar sentimientos por otras mujeres un tiempo atrás pero no había resultado, así que, se limitó a pensar que tal vez era alguien asexual después de todo, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado sentirse atraído a alguien como él.

Kenjiro Shirabu no tenía nada en especial, su cabello era marrón dividido de manera asimétrica, no era feo, pero tampoco era exageradamente atractivo, aun así, había algo en él que impedía que Semi le pudiera quitar los ojos de encima, no estaba seguro de que era, hasta que vio esos ojos, unos de color café, nada en especial, excepto su mirada, una mirada tan penetrante y profunda que sentía que si no andaba con cuidado podría perderse en esa mirada para siempre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el otro hablo:

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- pronunció un poco tímido el de ojos marrón.

Para nuestro Eita, esa voz era la de un ángel.

\- Si, ummm.. vengo a hacerle unas preguntas acerca de su amigo...este..Tsuto...Tsutomu.. umm- demonios, no podía recordar el nombre justo en ese momento, de seguro parecía un imbécil.

\- Goshiki- interrumpió el otro nuevamente.

\- Si, gracias- tomó aire intentando calmar sus nervios y volvió a pronunciar, esta vez con una voz y tono más seguros - Vengo a hacerle unas preguntas acerca de su amigo Tsutomu Goshiki si no le molesta-

\- Esta bien, pase- se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al otro.

No estaba seguro porque pero el sentir esos ojos mirándolo de cierta forma lo ponía nervioso, o tal vez era... ¿emoción?.

\- Tome asiento por favor - insistió el más bajo.

\- Gracias- contestó el otro.

\- ¿Quiere algo de tomar?-

\- Té está bien- respondió Semi aún sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima al de menor estatura, y es que era simplemente...hermoso.

Luego de unos minutos Kojiro llegó con dos tazas con té y le entregó una a Semi, después procedió a tomar asiente frente a este, esperando a que el otro comenzara con la entrevista.

El detective carraspeó un poco para aclarar su garganta para después introducirse a si mismo.

\- Enserio le agradezco de su tiempo y cooperación seño-

-Shirabu Kenjiro, puedes decirme Shirabu-

\- ok...- demonios enserio que se sentía nervioso, ah mierda, se le había olvidado introducirse a si mismo - Mi nombre es Eita Semi, puede llamarme Semi y soy un detective privado que ahora es participante del caso.

\- Eita Semi, ¿verdad?-

-Si-

\- Que lindo nombre - dijo Kenjiro acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.

El más alto al ver tal sonrisa podía sentir como poco a poco su cara se iba calentando más y más, el otro debió notarlo porque abrió los ojos rápidamente y desvió la cara con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Que lindo fue, todo lo que alcanzó a pensar Eita, pero tenía que seguir con su trabajo.

\- Bueno Shirabu, ¿me podría decir exactamente cómo se conocieron y desde cuándo lo conoce?- interrogó con interés, enserio debía ser cercano a ese tipo como para haber llegado a vivir con él.

-Si, nos conocemos desde hace 9 años, en la preparatoria, íbamos en la misma escuela pero yo era un año mayor-

\- ¿Entonces?-

-Se metió al mismo club que yo-

\- hmmmm, ¿y cómo era su relación con él?-

Un tierno y pequeño sonrojo apareció breve mente en las mejillas de Shirabu al mismo tiempo que decía - bueno, siempre discutíamos, pero no como si estuviéramos enojados, si no mas bien como, jugando, era parte de nuestra rutina, pero en realidad nos teníamos muca confianza- terminó por bajar la mirada al piso.

\- ¿cómo era él?-

\- Goshiki era muy especial - Shirabu sonrió a si mismo mientras continuaba diciendo - era amable y alguien muy apasionado, dispuesto siempre a superarse a sí mismo y a los que fueran mejores a él, también era alguien muy alegre y motivado-.

\- Vaya, suena como una buena persona -

\- Lo era - respondió el pequeño Shirabu al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa al detective enfrente suyo.

Semi intentando esconder su sonrojo en vano preguntó - ¿No estaba involucrado en actividades sospechosas? -.

\- Para nada-

\- ¿Qué lugares solía frecuentar? -

\- Bueno... - Kenjiro se detuvo un poco a pensar y cuando ya tenía bien prepara su respuesta dijo - está el restaurante donde trabajaba, también le gustaba ir al parque y ver los partidos del Shiratorizawa en persona, a veces se juntaba con unos amigos en un bar-.

\- ¿Qué bar? -

\- Midnight Jazz -

El bar donde trabajaba la primera víctima pensó para sus adentros Semi, al parecer, después de todo si había aunque sea una pequeña relación entre dos de las víctimas.

-Para terminar me gustaría saber ¿que fue lo que hizo el día que fue asesinado?-

Kenjiro se mantuvo estático un par de segundos para terminar suspirando - Bueno, la mañana fue normal, desayunamos, el tenía el turno de la tarde así que se quedó en casa un par de horas, después fue al parque y al regresar se veía un poco alterado, no quiso decirme por que pero estuvo así todo el tiempo. Lo último que supe de él fue cuando salió en dirección a su trabajo, me dijo que no lo esperara despierto, que iba a salir tarde, cuando le pregunté el por qué solo me dijo necesito un tiempo a solas. Me fui a dormir y cuando desperté él no estaba en casa, preocupado le llamé pero nadie contestó, dos horas después la policía llamó a mi puerta diciéndome que había sido asesinado... no podía creerlo.

\- Es normal, después de todo se conocían desde hace años -

\- Mhm - fue lo único que atinó a decir Kenjiro antes de que sus ojos se empezaran a humedecer poco a poco intentando mantener la compostura frente al detective y retener el llanto. Semi se dio cuenta de esto he inmediatamente decidió que lo mejor era irse de una vez para dejar al otro a solas y que pudiera clamarse.

\- Bueno yo me retiro - pronunció rápidamente levantándose de su silla a la velocidad de la luz y caminando hacia la puerta - gracias por todo - fue lo último antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer de la vista del mas bajo.

Al llegar a casa Semi no pudo evitar pensar en Kenjiro Shirabu, el tipo era perfecto para él, lo presentía, había algo en el muchacho que hacía que el otro sintiera la necesidad de tenerlo cerca y no dejarlo ir nunca, poder sentir su piel, sus labios, si cerraba sus ojos podía imaginar como se sentiría besarle, tocarlo, podía imaginar una vida junto a él y Semi era débil, débil ante alguien como Shirabu, lo sabía, por eso a los tres días no pudo más y se encontraba regresando al apartamento del mencionado.

Después de haber tocado el timbre Semi se dio cuenta del error masivo que cometió, no tenía una excusa para visitarlo, y ya no había tiempo para huir, escuchaba los pasos acercarse más y más, sudaba frío, no sabía que diría, quedaría como un idiota retrasado de nuevo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Shirabu abrió la puerta y le dirigió una mirada de abajo a arriba, como sino pudiera creer que lo tenía enfrente.

\- ¿Detective?, ¿ocurre algo? -

Maldición piensa en algo rápido... - KATSUDON - gritó Semi.

\- ¿Katsu...don? - pronunció lentamente Shirabu al mismo tiempo que miraba al otro con confusión marcada en todo su rostro.

\- Sí, Katsudon -

\- ¿Que tiene el Katsdon? -

\- Bueno ummm... ¿ a Goshiki le gustaba el Katsudon?-

\- Pues si pero, ¿que tiene todo esto que ver con... -

\- LOS CIENTÍFICOS FORENSES CREEN QUE EL KATSUDON ESTÁ INVOLUCRADO -

\- ¿HUH?, ¿qué acaso lo mató un plato de Katsudon?- contestó Shirabu con un tono de irritación en su voz.

\- Veneno, se cree que pudo haber veneno involucrado en un Katsudon -

\- Ese día Goshiki no comió Katsudon, además, creí que había muerto apuñalado -

\- Ah si es cierto jajajaja...ja...ja - Semi intentó aligerar el ambiente pero ya lo había arruinado desde el momento en que abrió su bocota, no, desde que se despertó esa mañana, NO, desde que nació, y esa risa falsa no ayudó en lo absoluto, ahora se sentía incómodo- BUENO NOS VEMOS LUEGO - hizo una pequeña y rápida reverencia y salió corriendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la seguridad de su casa.

Una semana después Semi decidió que sería buena idea volver a intentar entablar conversación con el chico, así que nuevamente se encontraba afuera del apartamento del otro intentando buscar una excusa lo suficientemente buena que justificara su acciones pero sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y al levantar la mirada allí estaba el dueño de su mente durante la última semana y media, sonriéndole de una forma extraña, era una sonrisa de victoria.

\- Ah detective, así que por fin apareció, como se tardó más que la otra vez hasta llegué a pensar que no iba a volver-

\- Solo pasaba por aquí, ya me iba- MIERDA, pensó Semi, había sido totalmente descubierto por el otro, no le quedaba más que cumplir con su mentira, dispuesto a dar media vuelta se detuvo cuando una voz angelical pronunció su nombre.

\- Neee Semi - cuando Shirabu encontró la mirada del otro y sintió que tenía su atención total añadió - He notado que no deja de mirarme, ¿por qué? - había dado en el clavo y lo sabía, la expresión del otro lo delataba por completo, era demasiado fácil de leer y pensó que podía usar eso a ventaja propia, después de todo no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto, Eita no era tonto, no por nada se había convertido en detective, y es por eso que Shirabu lo necesita fuera del juego y rápido, ya que por alguna extraña razón, no tuvo problemas con contestarle sinceramente a Semi todas y cada una de sus preguntas. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con la forma en la que lo miraba, no era que no le gustara, pero sentía que si se le quedaba viendo al otro por mucho tiempo, podría perderse en esos ojos, que lo miraban con asombro, como si no pudiera creer que él existiera, y eso, aunque no lo admitiera, lo hacía sentir nervioso y avergonzado, tanto que no podía evitar quede vez en cuando un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

Por el otro lado Semi entró en un mini estado de pánico, no le hacia ninguna gracia el haber sido descubierto pero de cierta forma estaba...tranquilo, él sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ser descubierto, bueno, no es como si hubiera sido muy discreto desde un principio, intentaba darse a explicar, darle una respuesta al menor, pero el nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras, y al darse cuenta de esto, se le ocurrió el demostrarlo con acciones.

Poco a poco se empezó a acercar al rostro de Kenjiro, éste permanecía tranquilo, y muy despacio empezó a cerrar sus ojos, sin moverse, aunque no se esperaba lo que pasó a continuación, un pequeño, rápido y tierno beso, pero no uno en la boca como el se lo esperaba, si no mas bien, en su mejilla.

Shirabu abrió los ojos de repente, su rostro estaba rojo y quedó atónito ante la acción, pero sólo pudo contemplar el rostro del detective frente a él, igual de rojo, por unos segundos, ya que dio media vuelta y se marchó lentamente. En todo el rato que le tomó al otro irse Shirabu no se movió para nada, lo único que atinó a hacer fue cerrar la puerta cuando el más alto desapareció de su campo de visión.

Después de eso se quedó solo en su casa, de cierta forma se podría decir que... extrañaba al detective, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué, desarrolló un pequeño interés desde el primer día, desde que lo vio, desde que se dio cuenta de la forma en la que esos ojos ajenos lo miraban como nadie más lo hacía.

Sabía que no debía acercarse, los sabía perfectamente, eso solo le traería problemas, con una sonrisa recordó como nunca fue bueno para seguir las reglas, y lo bien que se sentía romperlas de vez en cuando.

Al día siguiente decidió ir a visitarlo, debí encontrar algo que lo hiciera recordar la cruda realidad y alejarse de una vez por todas ese mismo día, y si no, bueno, tendría que quedarse.

Emocionado Shirabu tocó el timbre, su corazón latía muy rápido, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no se sentía tan nervioso como hoy, no desde que Goshiki murió, creyó que le daría un infarto al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver a tan apuesto hombre del otro lado.

Después de que lo invitaran a pasar, llevó a cabo su plan, le dijo que le prepararía la comida en honor a su gran trabajo ayudando a encontrar al asesino de su amigo y ex-compañero de cuarto.

Todo había ido conforme al plan, se sentaron a comer Katsudon, ya que Shirabu lo preparó como parte de una pequeña broma contra el otro, Semi en cuanto vió el platillo se le pintó la cara de rojo por la vergüenza de recordar ese evento.

Platicaron de varias cosas incluyendo del mismo Goshiki.

Semi analizaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos del pequeño ojicafe sentado frente a él, y notó lo iluminada que aparecía su mirada cuando hablaba de su difunto amigo, como relataba lo que había pasado junto a él con una sonrisa cálida llena de nostalgia. Y no pudo evitarlo.

\- Enserio sabes muchas cosas de él-.

\- Bueno lo conozco desde hace tiempo así que creo que es algo normal-.

\- Puede ser - Eita se sentía raro... mas bien... celoso, la forma en que Kenjiro hablaba del difunto, le gustaría que hablara de él así, y no de nadie más - Nee Shirabu -

\- ¿Que pasa Eita?-

\- Goshiki...a ti... te gustaba ¿no es así? -

Volteó a ver la reacción del pequeño y era la que él se esperaba, esa reacción se lo contaba todo.

\- Si ...-

\- Lo sabía-

\- ¿Cómo?-

\- La forma en la que hablas acerca de él, tus ojos...tus ojos...-

\- ¿Que tienen mis ojos?-

\- No es mas bien tu mirada-

\- Ya te pregunté, ¿qué tiene de raro mi mirada?- hizo un pequeño puchero con los labios, no sabía a que se refería y quería hacerlo pronto.

\- Es solo que... me hubiera gustado que tu me miras de esa forma, o que hablaras de mi como lo haces de él... pero no es así-

Shirabu abrió un poco más los ojos debido a la sorpresa y sentía toda su cara arder, no quería verlo, le daba demasiada vergüenza, había venido buscando una excusa para dejarlo de una vez por todas pero... ahora ya no podía, tenía que salir de ahí.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Crees que pueda acompañarte a casa?-

\- Si-

Con eso ambos partieron en dirección a la estación, pues era la forma más rápida de llegar y la noche amenazaba con llegar en cualquier minuto.

La estación estaba llena de movimiento como era costumbre, personas iban y venían en todas las direcciones, se dirigían al respectivo andén sin ningún apuro, ya que contaban con todo el tiempo del mundo, platicaban de las cosas que les gustaban a ambos con la esperanza de llegarse a conocer un poco más en el limitado tiempo que les quedaba ese día. Hubo un momento en el que Semi se dejó llevar por sus acciones y llevo su mano hacia la del otro cumpliendo con su objetivo al entrelazar sus dedos con los de la mano ajena. Un silencio reconfortante se formo entre ellos dos mientras disfrutaban de la calidez de sus manos juntas.

Todo iba bien hasta un cuerpo ajeno chocó contra Semi, era el de una mujer así que aunque iba con impulso al ser más ligero no hubo mucho daño, la mujer indignada se volteó a ver quién había interferido con su camino.

Shirabu pudo verla claramente, vestía un traje de oficina y tenía cara de enojo, ojos y pelo cafés, una mano sostenía su portafolio mientras que la otra el celular por el cual seguro iba distraída, se fijó como miraba con reprocho a Semi.

\- Fíjate por donde vas- Le reclamó con un grito y una mirada de odio.

\- Lo siento, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez- Shirabu no entendía por qué se disculpa si la culpa claramente la tenía aquella mujer.

-Eso espero- bajó su mirada hacia donde se encontraban sus manos entrelazadas- putos jotos - susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que el par la oyera al mismo tiempo que se daba la media vuelta seguir con su camino.

Shirabu estaba rojo de ira.

Justo cuando iba a abalanzarse hacia la mujer dos brazos lo agarraron de la cintura y lo lanzaron dentro del tren, tardó un tiempo en reaccionar y al abrir los ojos vio a Semi parado en medio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, Shirabu tomó impulso y se abalanzó en dirección de la salida tratando de quitar a Semi y poder salir, pero el más alto era más fuerte y puso resistencia.

-Maldición Semi déjame salir- decía Shirabu forcejeando con el otro, aunque ninguno de los dos cedía.

\- Déjalo ya, no tiene caso enojar..se- ahora empujaba su cara hacia abajo con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y usaba los pies para detenerse al tenerlos apoyados contra la pared.

\- Déjame ir, le enseñaré una cosa o dos acerca de modales- los intentos de Shirabu por ganar estaban siendo frustrados, agarraba al mayor de la cintura y con su hombro intentaba empujarlo hacia afuera sin mucho éxito.

\- Te dije que no...- poco a poco estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, si esto seguía así el perdería el balance y caería cediendo la victoria al pequeño - no vale la pena-.

El anuncio de que el tren iba a partir fue todo un alivio para Eita, reunió todas sus fuerzas y de un solo movimiento, rápido y fluido, se soltó del marco de la puerta y agarró al menor de la cintura para ¨taclearlo¨, aunque en realidad solo lo cargó y lo forzó a sentarse en un asiento.

Suspiró de alivio cuando escuchó las puertas cerrarse, una vez que el tren estaba en marcha lo dejó libre, el otro ya estaba más calmado y respiraba un poco entrecortado debido al esfuerzo, Semi procedió a tomar asiento a un lado de el otro intentando también recuperar el aliento, fue entonces cuando notó que los pocos pasajeros que había se les quedaban viendo, esto provocó que se sonrojara y bajara la mirada debido a la vergüenza.

\- ¿Acaso no estas enojado?- escuchó Semi preguntar al chico de pelo café sentado a su izquierda, miraba al techo con un poco de enojo aún reflejado en sus ojos.

\- Bueno me enojé en el momento, y si, me pareció grosero lo que hizo- el otro ahora lo miraba atento, incitándolo a que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir - pero no me importa.

Shirabu abrió los ojos con asombro, ¿como de que no le importaba?, eso a él le había parecido sumamente irrespetuoso y estaba furioso.

-¡¿Que no te importa?, ¿a que te refieres con eso eh?!-

\- No me importa porque.. - hizo una pequeña pausa para fijar su mirada Kenjiro al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano - Por que esto no me parece incorrecto, no tengo remordimientos y me sentía muy feliz como para dejar que una señora amargada lo estropeé- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa con a intención de tranquilizarlo. Era la primera vez que Shirabu lo había visto sonreír, no era como si se conocieran desde hace mucho pero aún así, se preguntó como era que no sonreía más, siempre llevaba una cara tan seria pero tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa.

El resto del recorrido a su casa lo realizaron en silencio.

Al llegar a la casa de Kenjiro éste lo invitó a pasar para tomar un poco de té antes de que el otro se fuera.

El buen ambiente entre ellos dos permanecía, fue una lástima que la señora encargada de cobrar el alquiler hubiera llegado antes de que se pudieran sentar en la sala.

\- Si quieres puedes ir pasando, no tardaré mucho- dicho esto Shirabu salió para terminar de pagar con la señora y firmar unos papeles de una vez.

Al quedarse solo Semi se dirigió hacia la sala pero vio que la puerta de la habitación del dueño estaba abierta, al principio su única intención era cerrarla pero la curiosidad pudo más y entró a la habitación.

Era una habitación bastante normal, recorrió todo el lugar analizándola bien y se detuvo en la mesita de noche que estaba en la esquina, tenía un cajón que no había cerrado bien, había una revista impidiendo esto, entonces Semi como el buen Samaritano que abrió el cajón para acomodar bien la revista pero lo que vio lo dejó atónito, en un estado de shock completo y sudando frío.

Ahí en ese mismo cajón estaba un pequeño objeto de metal.

Semi esperaba de todo corazón que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas, que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada y todo eso no estaba pasando, no podía aceptarlo, no quería, no era justo.

Tomó el objeto entre sus manos y lo abrió, necesitaba aire pero no se podía ver, estaba preso del pánico, sentía su sangre bajar y de repente sintió mucho frío, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el aire estaba pesado.

Era un labial rojo..

Volvió en si cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose, así que, rápidamente dejó todo como lo había encontrado, sin señales de que alguien hubiera estado ahí y se dirigió hacia el pasillo que daba a la puerta principal, al asomarse distinguió a su pequeño ángel, tan inocente, entrando al apartamento después de haber cerrado la puerta, caminó rápidamente hacia él y le dio un abrazo, un abrazo lleno de sentimiento mientras aspiraba su aroma, tenía que irse rápido, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y reflexionar. Después de su largo abrazo de oso comenzó con la acción de ponerse los zapatos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso de repente?- Shirabu si que se había sorprendido por el abrazo repentino, pero se sorprendió más cuando vio al otro dispuesto a irse - pensé que te ibas a quedar un poco más - no pudo evitar el tono de decepción que tomó su voz.

\- Me llamaron de la estación de policía, dicen que es una urgencia - al terminar su frase también terminó con sus zapatos y ahora estaba listo para partir, aunque claro, no contaba con la imagen del dulce ojicafé decepcionado, ¿como era que alguien pudiera ser tan lindo pero tan peligroso a la vez?.

\- Entonces...te vas - bajó la mirada al piso, ni siquiera él sabía de donde rayos venía toda esa decepción.

El más alto soltó un suspiro nada discreto para captar la atención de su acompañante nuevamente y cuando vio esos ojos, los ojos que tanto le encantaban, su instinto actuó por él y lo llevó a inclinarse hacia el frente cada vez más hasta que pudo saborear lo dulce de unos labios inocentes y manchados de pecado, un beso, fue todo lo que necesitó para sentirse como si fuera a estallar.

Shirabu no era alguien sin sentimientos tampoco, su pecho ardía con locura, sus mejillas también, Semi estaba frío pero sus labios transmitían un calor embriagable, tenía un sabor amargo, probablemente del café que tomó en su casa antes de irse, pero no era un sabor desagradable - Delicioso - fue lo último que pensó antes de que su mente se pusiera completamente en blanco, no podía pensar más, el instinto lo controlaba. Unos brazos fuertes se engancharon a su cintura y el se sujetó de esos hombros igual de fuertes.

Así pasaron un buen rato, hasta casi terminar por ahogarse en el otro, se separaron por aire y en ese instante Semi se zafó del agarre y se acercó al oído de Shirabu para susurrar - Te veré luego Kenjiro - plantó un pequeño y rápido beso en su mejilla y salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

Shirabu permaneció en su lugar un momento más, los escalofríos de cuando pronunciaron su nombre seguían ahí junto con el sonrojo del beso anterior, nuevas sensaciones recorrían su piel, su corazón no dejaba de latir, eran cosas que solo había sentido con Goshiki pero intensificadas por el mayor.

Caminó hacia su cuarto, algo en ese lugar se sentía extraño peor no le prestó atención, nada había sido normal desde hace cinco meses, se acostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo y con una mano cubriendo su boca, se le subieron los colores a la cara al recordar los eventos del día de hoy, ese abrazo, su nombre pronunciado por aquel hombre tan deseable, _su beso_...

La imagen de Eita Semi volvió a su cabeza y con una exclamación de sorpresa quitó la mano de su boca cuando el recuerdo de su misión, la cual se propuso esa mañana apareció en su mente.

\- Lo olvidé por completo... a mi nueva víctima -

Ya no le importaba más cerró los ojos, de seguro se quedaría dormido, estaba cansado, pero ahora, esa misma tarde, se planteó un nuevo objetivo, aunque, ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde...

Semi entró a su casa con la respiración agitada, si se ponía a pensarlo... tenía sentido.

Se puso a pensarlo mucho, dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto hasta que…una semana fue a la conclusión a la que había llegado Semi, le daría una semana de prueba al otro, el asesino tenía un rango de tiempo máximo en el que cometía los asesinatos según lo que descubrió Semi, un máximo de 1 mes, faltaba poco para que se cumplieran esos dos meses, dentro de dos días sería una semana.

Solo 7 días, si nada pasaba durante 7 días era improbable que pasara los otros dos restantes, pero aun así los consideraría, solo 7 días y sería libre, y podría encontrar al verdadero culpable y Shirabu podría devolverle ese labial a su madre o tal vez a una hermana, se desharía de esa cosa y él se quitaría un peso increíble de sus hombros.

1

2

3

4

5…

Solo eran dos más.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

En el quinto día se descubrió un cuerpo más con las características de haber sido asesinado por el conocido asesino carmín, con ese ya eran nueve.

Esta vez Semi pudo ir a la escena del crimen.

Era el baño de mujeres de la estación de trenes, llegó y ahí estaba frente a sus ojos… la mujer de la otra vez, la oficinista que lo había insultado a él estaba ahí, ella era la siguiente víctima, estaba en una de las cabinas, sentada en la taza, con un pedazo de tela en la boca para disminuir el ruido probablemente y una cortada le atravesaba todo el cuello, el arma no estaba, la marca de beso tampoco, en lugar de la marca esta vez ocurrió algo inusual, ya no había un beso si no un mensaje, escrito con el mismo labial rojo, "discúlpate" era lo que decía, escrito en la frente de la víctima.

Mientras los demás policías hacían su trabajo y tomaban nota o intentaban descifrar el significado del mensaje él ya sabía lo que significaba, salió de sus pensamientos cuando un novato entró conmocionado. Decía algo de que las cámaras de seguridad habían captado algo importante.

Y en efectivo, captaron el momento en que el asesino salió del baño.

Ahora la policía sabía que se trataba de un hombre, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que encontraran al culpable.

Semi sentía la amenaza del tiempo venirse encima y lo único en que pudo pensar fue en él...

Un fuerte ruido en su puerta principal despertó a Shirabu, alguien tocaba, y ese alguien no era ni más ni menos que Eita Semi, un Eita Semi con la respiración agitada y las mejillas acaloradas, probablemente estuvo corriendo por que también venía sudado y apoyándose en sus rodillas para intentar regularizar su respiración. Semi levantó la cara del suelo y en cuánto lo vio lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared.

\- Se-

\- ¡¿POR QUE?! -

Antes de que cualquier tipo de queja saliera de su boca Semi tomó la palabra primero.

\- ¡¿FUISTE TÚ VERDAD?!-

\- ¿De que está-

\- TU MATASTE A ESA MUJER, ¿NO ES ASÍ?, ¿EH?-

Quería responder, enserio que quería,pero se había quedado mudo, nunca se imaginó que las cosas acabarían así, mucho menos de esa forma...

\- RESPONDE KENJIRO-

 _Nada_

-POR FAVOR-

 _Nada_

-POR FAVOR RESPÓNDEME-

 _Nada_

-POR FAVOR DIME QUE TU NO LO HICISTE, NIEGAMELO POR FAVOR-

 _Nada_

-Kenjiro te lo suplico, dime que me equivoco...-

 _Nada_

Lo bajó con cuidado y Semi cayó en sus rodillas apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del menor, derrotado, sus peores sospechas eran ciertas, todo era inútil ahora, no podía negar la verdad, el asesino era su adorado Shirabu.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó aún apoyado en el pecho del otro.

Esta vez Kenjiro sí respondió.

\- Tenías razón con eso que me dijiste ¿sabes?... yo...a mi... me gustaba Goshiki.. es por eso que la primera, la cantante... Goshiki se enamoró de ella, y bueno, como no hacerlo, era preciosa, y además... era una mujer, íbamos a ese bar sólo para que él pudiera verla y ... yo estaba celoso, siempre en todos sus shows, ella usaba este hermoso labial de color rojo, hasta que un día, Goshiki fue correspondido y los vi hablando, no se qué me pasó, lo digo enserio, nunca fui bueno controlando mis emociones y esa vez, mis celos pudieron más, la seguí a su camerino, sólo recuerdo que la quería fuera, por que ella podía tener algo que yo nunca conseguiría, no me di cuenta de que la maté hasta que vi su cuerpo inerte en el piso, aún con su labial puesto, a Goshiki le gustaba mucho ese color así que me llevé el labial y lo empecé a usar en mis demás crímenes, estaba...asustado, nunca en mi vida había hecho algo así, enserio estaba arrepentido pero... las cosas cambiaron-

\- ¿Y si amabas tanto a Goshiki por qué lo mataste?-

\- Me descubrió-

Se hizo el silencio, y al ver que el otro no iba a responder Shirabu prosiguió con su explicación.

\- Él, descubrió el labial, y por supuesto que sabía que era de ella, tuvimos una discusión y bueno, me descubrió, después de eso me dijo que le diera tiempo de pensar, que no lo esperara despierto, que saldría tarde del trabajo, esta preocupado, le hice caso pero, algunas de sus cosas ya no estaban... así que fui a buscarlo al trabajo, ya sólo quedaba Goshiki y ahí, no pude más, no me iba a arriesgar, así que una cosa llevó a la otra, el estaba enfurecido, iba a dejarme y no lo culpaba, discutimos nuevamente y en algún punto empezó a estrangularme, así que agarré el cuchillo más cercano a mí y lo apuñalé, me arrepentí de inmediato, por desgracia no había mucho que pudiera hacer, se estaba muriendo, lloré, le pedí disculpas, y aún cuando estaba enojado conmigo...me perdonó, fue entonces que le confesé todo y...se disculpó, en sus últimos en vez de mirarme con desprecio o ira por haber matado a alguien tan importante para él, por haber arruinado su vida...se disculpó por no haberse dado cuenta de mis sentimientos antes...y me sonrió. Cuando murió no me sentía digno de besarle como siempre quise hacerlo, pues su calor de siempre no estaría más en esos labios sin vida, fue por eso que le di el beso en la comisura de los labio - suspiró con tristeza - no hay día en que me arrepienta de eso.

-¿Y los demás? -

\- El tercero, es uno de los pocos que me arrepiento de haber matado, yo estaba llorando en un parque cerca de su universidad, pensé que nadie me veía pero él lo hizo, así que me llevó a su casa para servirme una taza de té y hablar hasta que me calmara, le conté de Goshiki, pero no le conté lo que había hecho y, el... se parecía tanto, su personalidad, era como si lo tuviera frente a mí de nuevo y entonces.. enloquecí, no se que me pasó pero, lo había vuelto a hacer, maté a alguien inocente, huí por la parte de atrás de la casa, ya era de noche entonces nadie se daría cuenta. -

\- Continúa-

\- La cuarta, la sastre, a diferencia de otros con ella si tenía un motivo, era una persona repugnante, llevé un traje con ella para que arreglara un rasguño en la tela, fue de cuando me peleé con Goshiki, todo iba bien, estaba a punto de irme mientras ella hacía mi recibo hasta que preguntó por el rasguño y le dije que me había peleado con un amigo, aunque para mi era más que un amigo, pero el que enloqueció no fui yo, fue ella, resultó ser homofóbica, al igual que la oficinista, no me importó al principio, decidí matarla cuando escuché como le faltaba al respeto a Goshiki y a pesar de que le advertí que se detuviera no paraba de soltar sus insultos, ella estaba insultando a un muerto, decía unas cosas horribles, así que para ya no escucharla más, le corté la lengua y como no quería arriesgarme a que me identificara después, la maté-

...

\- ¿Quieres que siga?- preguntó Shirabu después de un rato en silencio.

Semi no había levantado su rostro ni un solo segundo y no se sentía con muchas ganas de hacerlo en ese momento así que solo se limitó a asentir contra su pecho.

\- Intentaré resumirlo lo más que pueda - suspiró hondo y prosiguió con la explicación - El quinto fue por defensa propia, pasaba por el bar donde Goshiki y yo solíamos mirar a la cantante, la nostalgia me llevó ahí de noche y él intentó robarme, en ese tiempo me volví muy paranoico por lo que llevaba un cuchillo conmigo en todo tiempo, y pues ya te imaginarás que pasó después. La sexta es otra persona que en mi opinión, no se merecía morir, pero fue uno de esos tiempos en los que perdí el control, yo iba saliendo del mercado en el que me había comprado una bebida cuando la vi con dificultad para cargar todas las bolsas al mismo tiempo, entonces, por alguna extraña razón me ofrecí a ayudarla, y la ayudé hasta llegar a su casa, dejé las bolsas que yo llevaba pero en eso comenzó a llover, me dijo que me quedara hasta que la lluvia pasara, le dije que no pero ella insistió, fue entonces que la vi bien, sus ojos, eran iguales a los de la cantante, incluso más bellos podría decirse, se veían tan inocentes y llenos de vida que bueno, no lo pude soportar, entré en pánico, sentía que ella había vuelto a juzgarme, o tal vez a burlarse de mí nuevamente fue por eso que mientras ella se bañaba yo la ahogué, decidí hacerlo de esa forma porque, quería ver la expresión en su rostro... raro-

Se tomo un pequeño descanso antes de seguir con su explicación.

\- Se podría decir que maté al sexto también en defensa propia, fui a comprar un libro que leí tuvo muy buenas críticas y cuando llegué, el empleado no dejaba de mirarme y hacerme preguntas, salí pero el me siguió y me llevó a rastras atrás del lugar, como sabrás ya era de noche, empezó a acercarse más, me dijo que quería divertirse un rato conmigo, que estaba aburrido de las mujeres, me negué pero no me hizo caso, entonces creo que recurrió a su plan B y sacó una navaja con la cual intentó amenazarme, como no estaba armado le hice parecer que me rendí y mientras besaba mi cuello su cuerpo se relajó lo suficiente como para que yo le pudiera quitar la navaja y apuñalarlo -

\- ¿Y el niño? -

\- El solo estuvo en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto, me vio asesinar al empleado y empezó a llorar, intenté calmarlo, lo arrastré un poco hacia el lugar más oscuro y fue entonces cuando gritó, si te soy honesto fue la primera vez que sentí que me atraparían, lo golpeé y le dije que se callara, pero seguía intentando gritar, entonces yo seguía golpeándolo, cuando dejé de escucharlo pensé que al fin se calmó pero no fue así, dejó de hacer ruido por que estaba muerto, tenía miedo, salí corriendo lo más rápido posible, por el grito... eso es todo -

El agarre en sus brazos se volvió más fuerte lo que le provocó soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor.

\- MALDICIÓN KENJIRO, ¿POR QUE TUVISTE QUE HACER TODO ESO?, TE BUSCARÁN, TENDRÉ QUE ENTREGARTE A LAS AUTORIDADES, ¿POR QUE?, ¿POR QUE?-

Semi se sentía tan frustrado, no dejaba de pensar en lo que puedo haber sido y no será... una vida, un futuro junto a Kenjiro, no era posible.

\- ..S..Se...Semi-

Por primera vez desde que el otro había comenzado con su explicación levantó su cara para poder verlo a los ojos.

Shirabu estaba llorando, varias lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento, en serio lo siento-

Semi quedó perplejo, no sabía cómo reaccionar en lo absoluto.

\- Sé que estuvo mal, estoy consciente de lo que hice, por eso... lo siento, siento haberlo arruinado- dijo Shirabu intentando calmar sus sollozos.

\- ¿Arruinar qué?-

\- Nuestro futuro -

Esas palabras eran lo que Semi necesitaba para saber que Shirabu estaba arrepentido, que enserio lo sentía, sin pensarlo bien envolvió al otro en sus brazos apretándolo contra su pecho, no queriendo dejarlo ir, Shirabu rompió en llanto, desconsolado.

\- Escapemos -

\- ¿Eh?- Las lágrimas de Shirabu se lograron calmar un momento al escuchar semejante cosa.

\- Escapemos juntos, tan lejos como podamos, antes de que la policía te encuentre, mañana vendré a buscarte en mi carro a las 12 de la mañana en punto, ¿de acuerdo?.

Semi se separó de él sujetándolo de los hombros y miró con determinación esos hermosos ojos irritados por las lágrimas que tomaban forma de una mirada pensativa, y es que, Shirabu seguía sin poder creérselo pero no lo pensó dos veces al momento de asentir levemente.

Semi no respondió sólo acercó al más bajo hacia su persona, aún tomándolo de los hombros para darle un beso lleno de sentimiento, de sus sentimientos, lo que iban a hacer era arriesgado, al separarse no hizo mas que ver por última vez a tan bello pelicafe y salir por la puerta principal en dirección a su casa a preparar sus cosas.

Ese día nuestro detective no durmió en lo absoluto, estuvo despierto toda la noche preparando las cosas que necesitarían para poder escapar. Cuando todo estuvo listo se dirigió a comprar desayunos para comer en el camino, su plan estaba terminado y ya eran las 9:30 de la mañana, después de subir lo necesario al carro el tiempo pasó volando y ya eran las 11:00 am, estaba a una cuadra del apartamento del más bajo y el reloj daba las 11:50, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, todo saldría bien. O al menos eso creía hasta que dio vuelta en la cuadra correspondiente e inmediatamente cambió su ruta al ver algo alarmante en el apartamento correspondiente.

 _Un carro de policía._

Lo habían descubierto, eso era seguro, la policía no era muy inteligente pero tampoco era tonta, tenían los perfiles completos de los relacionados con las víctimas incluyendo las alturas y con ese vídeo podían deducir la altura del asesino, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que al atar los cabos dieran con el asesino... _Shirabu Kenjiro_. Y él lo sabía, por eso propuso irse a las 12:00, había calculado el tiempo que le tomaría a los otros descubrirlo y pensó que sería más que suficiente tiempo, pero al parecer se equivocó, fueron más rápidos de lo que pensaba.

Llegó tan rápido como pudo y se estacionó en donde menos le hubiera gustado, _la cárcel._

Encontrarlo no fue difícil, tampoco lo fue el tener un tiempo a solas con él, pues los guardias asumieron que al ser Semi el detective de Miyagi de seguro le haría unas preguntas a su más reciente convicto. Así que no dudaron en darles privacidad absoluta.

El pasillo se le hizo eterno pero podía verlo al fondo, solo, debido a su reputación fue confinado a un área sola, no había más presos allí, era el único, estaba sentado en su cama, con la vestimenta correspondiente de alguien que está en prisión, nunca creyó ver a Shirabu de esa manera. Llegó hasta donde los barrotes los separaban, el otro ni se inmutó, seguía en la misma posición en la que estaba desde que lo vio al otro lado del pasillo.

\- Fuimos dos horas muy lentos- pronunció Shirabu aún sin cambiar de posición - Llegaron por mí a las 10 en punto-.

-Lo siento, si hubiera sido más rá-

\- No digas cosas que hagan ver como si tu tuvieras la culpa -

\- Kenji-

\- Fue mi decisión, es sólo lo justo, soy yo quién provocó esto- no le quitaba los ojos de encima a ese detective tan guapo que se había robado su corazón en tan poco tiempo - pero si las cosas van a terminar solo hay dos cosas de las cuales si me arrepiento-.

\- ¿Dos cosas de las que te arrepientes?-

\- Mhm-

\- No se por que tengo el presentimiento de que el haber matado a nueve personas no es uno de ellos -

Shirabu no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa - ¿desde cuando el humor tan negro detective? -

\- Creo que si bien recuerdo, el que tiene derecho a guardar silencio eres tú -

\- Ja- Shirabu soltó una pequeña risa, le gustaba secretamente este lado de Semi, pero también le gustaba su lado dulce, le gustaba todo de Semi - Sabes...una de las cosas de las que enserio me arrepiento es que no podré darte la vida que me hubiera gustado, que ni siquiera podremos compartir una misma vida-

La sonrisa de Semi se borró y permaneció serio, ahora con la mirada gacha.

\- Pero, ¿sabes de que otra cosa me arrepiento?-

Semi no puedo evitar el mirar directo a los ojos al ahora preso al sentir como este lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa y lo ponía pegado a los barrotes, permitiendo que sus caras quedaran más cerca. Shirabu acercó su rostro aún más hasta que su boca quedó a un lado de la oreja derecha del detective y con delicadeza le susurró - Me arrepiento de no haber podido obtener a mis anhelada víctima-.

Escalofríos recorrían todo el cuerpo de Eita Semi, acto seguido el más bajo junto los labios de los dos en un beso lleno de amor, y más que nada pasión, una pasión palpable que en esos momentos estaba limitada a los cabellos y el cuello, las pocas área que el metal que los separaba les permitía alcanzar. Shirabu pudo escuchar pasos a lo lejos, el lugar era tan vacío que siempre que alguien se acercaba podías escuchar el eco de los pasos retumbar en las paredes.

Fue Shirabu el encargado de deshacer el beso pero mientras se separaban este mordió el labio inferior del otro y fue liberándolo lentamente sin romper el contacto visual.

 _Tan exquisito_ , son las palabras que aparecieron en la mente de nuestro detective para describir al individuo que en ese momento se encontraba frente a él.

\- Creo que su tiempo se acabó detective -

\- Detective Eita, es hora-

Un débil si fue lo único que salió de sus labios, dio media vuelta y salió de ahí con un nuevo sentimiento en su pecho, y vaya que dolía, y no dejó de doler, ni siquiera cuando ya había llegado a su casa, el dolor seguía ahí.

Ya una vez en su casa el dolor no se iba, sollozaba en silencio.

\- Devuelvánmelo- de alguna manera pensó que el decirlo en voz alta ayudaría - lo extraño - las lágrimas caían y caían resbalándose de su rostro, mojando su ropa y sus mejillas - que alguien... me devuelva a mi paraíso..alguien devuélvanmelo... yo - de un momento a otro el llanto se volvió ruidoso, gritos llenos de dolor dejaban su boca, estaba en agonía, pero se calmó instantáneamente cuando una idea fugaz cruzó su mente - lo amo - susurró. Se puso en pie sin perder más tiempo.

Shirabu se encontraba igual que Semi sin saberlo, sollozaba con la almohada disminuyendo el ruido, estaba así desde que el otro se fue, sabía que esto pasaría, pero se rehusó a aceptarlo, sumido en su llanto se puso alerta cuando un ruido se hizo presente dejando un eco en la solitaria prisión.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, ya que jamás de los jamases se hubiera esperado a Eita Semi enfrente de su puerta hecha de barrotes. Recobro la compostura al momento de hablar, divisó un montón de llaves en su mano, las llaves de la prisión y no pudo evitar el tono de sorpresa mezclado con el de preocupación que dejó sus labios.

\- Que haces aquí -

\- ¿No es obvio? -

\- ¿Cometer un crimen? -

-Recuperar lo que es mío -

Y se sentía estúpido, Shirabu Kenjiro se sentía estúpido, se sentía estúpido por el hecho de que unas simples palabras lo hubieran hecho romper en llanto, se sentía estúpido por que estaba feliz y su cara no lo expresaba, se sentía estúpido por que lo amaba tanto que no pensó ni un momento en un futuro sin él.

Semi pudo sentir como sus brazos parecían moverse solos, fue como en automático, abrió la puerta y lo envolvió con sus brazos, fueron solo unos segundos, se separó, pero no lo dejaría ahí, el resto de sus sentimientos los transmitió en un rápido beso, pero cada momento contaba y por alguna razón sus acciones lograron calmar al antes tembloroso chico en frente suyo.

\- Tenemos que irnos rápido- susurró el ahora cómplice tomando de la mano a su compañero y empezando a correr con el a su lado.

Un paso, dos, tres la puerta ahora estaba más cerca ya casi llegaban a su libertad, lo único que quedaba era cruzar la puerta, o al menos así era hasta que un ruido los hizo sudar frío mientras que por instinto podría decirse apretaron tanto como pudieron la mano de su acompañante, con los dedos entrelazados y los nudillos blancos debido a la fuerza que ejercían, no querían soltarse, no querían dejar ir al otro, no estaba vez, pero ese grito lo cambió todo:

 _ **¡ALTO!**_

* * *

 **¿Que si por qué lo terminé así?**

 **por que soy malvada**

 **Y enserio lamento haberme tardado tanto pero pues ya saben, la escuela..., así que pensé que tal vez podría compensarte haciéndolo de lo más largo que pude pero fue tan difícil pensar en un final, me quería dar un tiro, tenía como 4 finales diferentes pero decidí no incluir ninguno y dejarlo hasta aquí para que su imaginación vuele mis pollitas ;) (A.K.A. enserio no me pude decidir por un final).**

 **El shot que sigue es para Lucy por que lo pidió un día antes que MikasaDeRivalle (sorry Mikasa) y es un Kuro x Kenma, prometo que me esforzaré por entregarlo lo antes posible, pero sólo déjenme avisarles que la próxima semana inicio exámenes aunque después de esa semana las cosas se calman un poco.**

 **Perdón si lo hize muy largo pero a pesar de nunca haber escrito un SemiShira enserio disfruté escribir una historia como esta, no se por que pero stuff like this happens all the time girls.**

 **Por favor si les gustó o si les gustaría sugerir algo pasen y apoyen a esta pobre alma perdida con un review, enserio, me ayuda a saber cómo mejorar o que cosas incluir.**

 **Hasta luego.**


End file.
